


Panic

by foxxick



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Yosuke taking charge whenever Yu is incapacitated is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxick/pseuds/foxxick
Summary: Acting like a fearless leader all the time takes a toll.Yosuke calms Yu down during a panic attack. (Someone please give this boy a hug.)





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in my drafts for like 3 months, so I figured I might as well post it. I wrote this while trying to calm myself down from a really bad anxiety attack, so I was actually in Yu's mindset while writing.

It happens suddenly, on one of their forays into the T.V. world.

There's an ache in his chest. Yu feels his pulse elevate, thrumming in his ears, and his breathing quickens. He's falling back, the group doesn't notice until he stops entirely, but by then he's already fallen to his knees.

"Senpai! W-what's wrong?!"

He hears Kanji run up to him, voice soft and laced with worry. Someone else steps up behind him, then kneels, placing their hand on his shoulder.

He's vaguely aware now that his friends are around him, but he's too focused on trying to slow his breathing, which is only causing him more anxiety. He's the centre of attention. Everyone's eyes are on him.

"You're having a panic attack." Yosuke's voice breaks through, hitting him with realization. "Don't crowd him, give him some space." His voice is commanding. Firm.

Yu watches as Kanji and Chie's shoes disappear from view. He finally relinquishes his hold on his katana, and it falls to the ground in front of him.

"It'll pass. They always do. You've got nothing to worry about, just breathe and we'll get through it together."

When Yosuke speaks to him, his voice is uncharacteristically shaky. Yu knows he's trying to help, but hearing how worried he is for him makes his stomach hurt. He's supposed to be their fearless leader. The one among them who had gained his persona without needing to face his true self. He's without flaws; always perfect. Yosuke shouldn't have to worry about him. None of his teammates should have to.

He hears Yosuke take a deep, steadying breath. "Remember when we went camping? Chie and Yukiko made that awful curry, and you ate it even after seeing how gross it was. I still can't believe you did that. That stuff could've melted its way through metal."

Yu's mind starts to slow to a more reasonable pace as he thinks back to the school trip. It's easier to concentrate on his breathing now that Yosuke's voice has evened out. He's dully aware that the hand Yosuke placed on his shoulder has moved to his back, supporting him.

Yosuke shifts so that he sits on the grated metal floor with Yu. "Even though it was a total disaster we had fun, right? I guess that's just kinda how we are. Something crazy always happens with us around."

Though his pulse has slowed substantially, he still has that anxious feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He curls in on himself and rests his head on his knees.

"Remember that time I stayed over at your place," Yosuke starts, his voice lowered to a whisper, "and Nanako walked in while we were, uh... on the couch? She asked if we were going to get married."

Despite the circumstances, Yu finds himself smiling. He can still picture Nanako's face when she'd seen them leaning against each other, hands entwined, Yu's head on Yosuke's shoulder. She'd been more upset over the fact that she wouldn't be able to marry Yu than anything.

"That's a conversation I never want to have again. Your uncle glared daggers at me all morning." He laughs, and Yu finds himself looking up at Yosuke. His heart stutters, though now it's for an entirely different reason.

He gives a final, shuddering sigh, and takes hold of his katana again. "I'm fine, let's keep going." He says, raising his voice and taking on his usual stoic tone. He gets to his feet with Yosuke's help, and pushes his glasses up on his nose, trying to regain his composure.

The team regroups, and continues on, albeit slower than before. Chie walks abnormally close to him, with Tomoe out at her side, which he supposes is to demonstrate that she'll protect him, and he's sure he'd spotted tear tracks on Kanji's cheeks as he walked ahead of them.

Yosuke occupies his other side, their hands brushing every time they take a step. A few times, Yosuke had taken hold of his hand for a moment when he was sure no one was looking.

He was grateful, even if it solidified the fact that from now on his team would see him differently for it. He'd just have to remind himself that he was allowed to show weakness, as Yosuke had been so adamantly telling him for months.

He didn't have to be their fearless leader, they could all shoulder the burden together.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally wouldn't post something this short (or this personal) but I hope you enjoyed reading regardless ♡


End file.
